Life after The Gate
by The-Singer-Alchemist
Summary: What did happen to Ed in those years at the concertration camp? Warnings: Rape, MINOR incest nothing hard swearing in other chapters. I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST C - -


CHAPTER 1!

Ed and Al were cleaning the plates and laughing together about memories back in Rizembool they both suddenly heard large thumps coming from the door. Ed signalled Al to go in the cupboard as Ed opened the door. 4 large men came and surrounded him with large army gear and a gun in each hand and a Nazi symbol on the top of their left arm.  
"May I help you?" Ed tried to sound strong but is voice was still very shaky.  
"Are you German?" Ed felt a gun to his head as he watched the other men carefully.  
"I…Yes I'm German" Ed knew that he didn't look like a German with his Golden eyes. But his blonde hair might save him.  
"But you don't have blue eyes, Where do you really come from?" they waited as Ed stayed quite they punched him in the stomach as Ed doubled over in pain. Al was trying not to interfere but that would mean he would be seen too and taken away. The man watched as the boy stayed quite. "Take him"

2 had past since Ed and Al had last seen each other as the sound of Ed's carriage came storming down the road.  
"That must be brother!" Alphonse quickly ran out the door leaving Noah to wash the plates.

it has been 2 years since they had destroyed the portal to Rizembool. Ed was sent to a concentration camp and was tortured. But as the camps were found one by one Ed was rescued. Phoning Al that he was returning  
As Ed paid the taxi and bid farewell to it. He walked down the path to the house but was knocked down by an over reacting Al  
"Brother! Where have you been? I've been so…Ed?" Al looked at his brother in concern. Ed has been away for a long time but he has never looked so frail. He was shaking and he also looked like he was crying… "Brother? What's wrong?" Al enquired  
"Nothing Al. I'm fine" Ed smiled a fake smile and got of the ground, as he stood up he tried getting his balance but fell back to the ground. and landed on Al "Sorry. I guess I'm too weak to even stand up" Ed started to laugh but was thrown into a fit of coughs  
Al carried his ill brother into the house settling him down on his bed.  
"do you need anything? Are you hungry?" Al was like a mother hen to Ed looking after him, making sure he wasn't in any trouble. But this time, it was different, Ed looked so close to death it was unbearable.  
"Maybe a slice of toast." he smiled contently but stopped Al as he was turning around.  
"huh? What's wrong Brother?" Ed's smile soon turned into a frown as his eyes were hid by his hair as he felt tears roll down his face.  
"do you know what happened to us in that camp?" said Ed, but it almost came out as a whisper.  
"…No. Not completely… Ed? What happened?" Al watched as the tears fell more and more as he too felt tears falling off his face.  
"They would starve you, I watched as old men and woman…children as young as newborn die from starvation…I haven't eaten properly in months…teenagers my age were…"Ed let out a sob before continuing " were raped in front of there families. Male or female…they didn't care…they just liked the pain they caused to others. I feel so..so" Ed let out a chorus of sob's as he put his head in his hands and his shoulder's started to shake. Al was now crying as he was disgusted with what happened to his brother.  
"Oh Ed…" He knelt down to where his brother was as he gently wrapped his arms around his broken brother. He felt Ed's arm's go around his waist as he snuggled closer to his brother. Something warm both fluttered in their hearts like dancing fairies emitting their glow through out the night.  
"I'm so sorry brother" Al and Ed was to caught up in each other to realise Noah was at the door. Her eye's full of tear's.

For what seemed like forever, Ed had fell asleep. Al gently placed Ed back on his bed and pulled the cover up; pushing a strand of hair out of Ed's eye. "Goodnight…Brother" Al placed a small butterfly kiss on Ed's forehead as he left the room silently shutting the door.

__

The tree's whistled in the wind as what seemed like forever Ed woke up. But his arm and leg were missing. He looked around as he saw Al chained up by the wall unconscious. He felt warm, hot breath linger on his shoulder. He turned round and came face to face with a man; tall, well defined with blonde hair and blue eyes, very young; to his mid 20's. His smile was wicked as he brought a gun up to the boy's stomach. And smirked  
"We meet again, Edward." his smile grew as Ed had tears rolling down his delicate face.  
"No…NO, your not meant to be here…your dead…I killed you.." Ed's one hand was shaking as he tried his hardest to move away from this man but he was chained to his bed , he started to sob but he heard mumbling to his left as he saw Al was waking him up.  
"Brother…Brother? What's happening? Who are you?" Al was frantic as he watched the mans hand travel to Ed's face hitting him full on his eye making it sting and swell  
"I know you like this Edward…" the mans hand wandered to the boys entrance as he put three fingers into him. Edward cried out making Al scream as well.  
"leave him alone!" Ed looked over to al, both of their eyes were full of tears as immense pain shot up Ed's back as the man had trusted into him.  
"NO leave him alone!" Al was constantly shouting in the corner and the man was loosing his patience.  
"He's becoming a bit of a nuisance." the man pulled out his gun and aimed it at Al's head. Everything seemed to go as a blur as Ed watched with wide eyes as the man pulled the trigger and watched as the bullet forced it's way through Al's head. Immediately Al's body became lifeless.  
"NO!…AL…you bastard! Why?…he done nothing…to you." Ed felt the man pull out of him as he felt something cold being forced into him, he cried out  
"please stop!…" Ed looked down as his eyes grew wide, the gun was now inside of him.  
"goodnight…Edward" he heard the gunshot then everything went black

Ed eye's opened very quickly as he looked around noticing everything was back to normal. He saw his brother sound asleep in his bed as the slow rises of his chest made Ed feel relieved.  
"Al…" he felt tears fall down his face as his shoulders started to shake "Al…" his voice was becoming weaker as his throat was becoming hoarse from crying.  
Al heard his name being called as he opened his eye's and stretched and yawned, "Brother what is it?" Al continued to rub the sleep out of his eyes but was shocked to hear crying next to him. "Brother?" he looked to see his brother hunched over with his head in his hands. "Brother…what's wrong…did you have a nightmare?" Al got up and went and sat next to Ed and wrapped his arms around him. He felt Ed nod in his shoulder. He gently started to rock his older brother back and forth. "…Do you want to talk to me about it?" The top of Al's shirt was now wet with tears. Again, Al felt Ed nod. Al stayed silence waiting for Ed to talk.

"It was him…the man who ra…" Ed breathed heavily and exhaled with a shaky breath as he felt Al's hands on his back making comforting circles." the man who hurt me, he done it again and he killed you…I was so helpless…all I could do is scream…I was so scared…I don't want to loose you al…I love you too much" Ed started to sob uncontrollably into Al's shoulder  
"I love you too…Brother."

Al quietly put his sleeping brother back on the bed and went into the kitchen, noticing Noah sitting at the table.  
"Noah?…What are you doing up? It's late." Al sat in front of Noah and noticed her eyes were shimmering from tears. A puzzled look came across his face as he was about to speak but Noah beat him to it first.  
"Al…is Ed going to be ok? I haven't seen him like this before" Asked Noah quietly with her head down focusing on her drink.  
Al sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"I don't know" Al stared outside the window as he noticed that there were no leaves on the tree's "Hey Noah? What's the date today?" He turned his head to face her puzzled one.  
Noah studied him carefully as she went round the table and looked at the calendar.  
"It's the 31st of October…why?" Noah asked casually and saw Al's face turn into a small smile.  
"It's brother's birthday tomorrow" he smiled even more as he remembered all the times he shared with ed. One time being at Lieutenant Colonel Hughes house who through a party for him and help deliver a baby. Turning his head to Noah he smiled.

"It's late, we should get some rest. Goodnight" bowing his head slightly he jogged up the stairs washed his face and teeth took off his top and trouser's only leaving his boxer's on. Walking over to his bed he looked over to his brother seeing the cover was coming down he pulled it up watching Ed snuggle closer to the quilt. Smiling, he brushed his brothers hair away from his face. As he found his hand lower to his cheek and slightly stroking it.  
'Why am I acting this way?' pulling his hand away he went into his own bed and fell into an un-easy sleep.  
Sun broke through the window as sleet and snow was fluttering down from the sky covering the ground and cars in a layer of white silk. Birds chirps sang throughout the street as Ed woke up to the sound of his brother's heavy breathing. He looked over to the clock as it read 10 pm. Deciding he would get up he stretched out his arms and legs, satisfied after hearing a few pop's from his joints he went into the bathroom for a shower, letting the hot water run through his hair he washed it. Turning of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist. As he looked at how long his hair has grown he brushed it and smiled. Looking around he picked up the scissors as he cut off some of his hair from down past his shoulder's.  
"Al's gunna be surprised" laughing at the idea of how al would react he put his hair into a pony tail and walked out of the bathroom. He walked over to his bedroom trying not to wake Al he put on some trouser's and a t-shirt while quietly humming to himself. Walking down the stairs he made himself some tea and opened the front door retrieving the paper from the floor. He heard a creaking from the stairs as he turned round but was nearly knocked to the ground as his brother hugged him.  
"Al? what's wrong?" pulling his head back to get a better glimpse of al he noticed he was smiling.  
"Happy Birthday brother It's the first of November today" Ed's face broke out in surprise as he looked at his smiling brother. As suddenly Al's face became still and un-emotional. But became sad as he looked back at Ed.  
"It's also mum's and Elysia's birthday as well" Ed chuckled lightly as he hugged his brother.  
"Happy birthday…Mum"  
"And you brother" Ed felt a tear run down his face.  
"And mine"


End file.
